Talk:Butt Stallion
Why I believe the trivia should be removed Just gonna nitpick at this trivia. Butt Stallion is a Diamond horse with purple braided hair, a tiara, two horns, and unshorn fetlocks. Rarity is a White pony with purple hair, one horn. Various differences there. InfinitysCross (talk) 06:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) That is a valid argument. Which MLP do you think its a reference to then? (I am just having fun with you now). On those grounds, I would agree. 06:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) My Little Pony is open for debate Any trivia, including MLP trivia is open for debate on talk pages. The community may come to a consensus on points made in the talk page, or it may not. Feel free to make any points you wish on MLP trivia and the community can respond to them. However, until such time as a consensus is reached, MLP will remain vacant on the Butt Stallion page. Alternatively, if it can be proven (shown on this talk page) that Gearbox itself meant for Butt Stallion to reference MLP, then the trivia will be added. 11:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :My Little Pony is Gaige's theme. Tina, on the other hand, made a game loosely inspired by things in the Borderlands 2 campaign, including Jack's unseen "pony made of diamonds". That all it is. Unless of course My Little Pony ponies poo diamond turds through forests - then there might be a case - but until proven, any My Little Pony links are nothing more than worthless speculation. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:33, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Not a clue... I didn't even know there was a cartoon... or is it an animated movie? Perhaps there is an Episode called "Butt Stallion" 11:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC) It's a cartoon. I've talked to a few of my friends who are avid viewers and (regardless of their belieths about Butt Stallion) they said there isn't any concrete support in the show. I don't watch it personally, so I can really only go off second hand accounts. Most of the speculation is just because Butt Stallion resembles a character from the show (who I think might be a unicorn, no idea). 12:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but is there an episode called "Butt Rarity"? Or even "Butt Pony"? Anything? There must be some support structure here. I mean, it keeps getting added. It has to be a nickname for Rarity, at least... 12:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) There are user-created videos on youtube where the audio from when Jack is discussing Butt Stallion is played in the background so it appears that an MLP character is voicing jack and one of the ponies is Butt Stallion, and another which is an artist's rendition of the scene, with an MLP pony entering when Jack calls Butt Stallion. Near as I can tell there isn't any actual factual connection though. At least nothing I can find using Google. 12:59, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Wow MLP fans have WAAAYYY to much time on their hands... 13:34, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's my place to be here or not but, I'm a fan of MLP so why not. Several areas are able to support that Butt Stalion was based on the cartoon character Rarity. Other than the obvious references in Gaige's skill trees, there is the sector of the credits that involves Fluttershy (another MLP character) being thanked, it wouldnt be out of the question to have even more pony references added later. Rarity and Buttstallion have obvious similarities such as being a unicorn and having a similarly styled,purple mane. Buttstallion is also relatively white and the 'diamond pony' description is an allusion to Rarity having a mark on her that is of 3 diamond gems. In an episode they were shown briefly to be made out of crystal after restoring an ancient artifact. Whether or not Butt Stallion had been based off of the cartoon from the initial release is up for debate but is well supported. There were minor references in the base game but hard to spot. Regardless, when they created further DLC such as Gaige, the potent as a pony skin and sectors of Tiny Tina's dlc (such as Torgue's response at the end of the 'Fake Geek Guy' mission where he claimed to like unicorns) they had multiple areas that were heavily influenced by the Brony fanbase. Just trying to help, any further pony based questions i can answer for you Acegikmo31 (talk) 05:08, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Well hey... That is more than I expected! 02:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm not arguing with anything that has been said here, just want to play devils advocate (I guess that means I am technically arguing against it). I will not dispute that there have been previous MLP references, however: Butt Stallion is, in fact, a twonicorn; Mr Torgue saying he likes unicorns doesn't actually relate to MLP really, it's more because of the fantasy element of the unicorn as a mythical creature than the fact that at least one character in MLP is a unicorn (i have no idea if there are others). He's saying that he is a geek, not a brony (imo at least). 03:10, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I used to be a brony, thats where the defense for my argument came from. Well versed in the fandom and universe, come to me for questions. InfinitysCross (talk) 03:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Also, the picture that Ace added is from an episode that aired AFTER BL2 came out. It can't be a reference to Butt Stallion, nor Butt Stallion to it as the joke was in the game prior to the episode airing. InfinitysCross (talk) 03:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC) The pic i added was meant to show a different point than the origin of Butt Stallion. When they first had added Butt Stallion into the early story it may have had no reference to MLP or may have been a subtle joke from a developer. What i meant is that when the Tiny Tina's DLC was eventually added they may have decided to flesh out the joke and create an appearance more like Rarity. Additionally Torgue's response may or may not have been in reference to MLP, there is an equal chance of it being about fantasy in general as it would be for a slight hint to being a brony. The reasons that i had stated for Rarity being similar to Butt Stallion do have some speculation behind them but when they made the game they couldve taken all the creative freedom they felt like. Butt stallion may not be a direct parody of Rarity but it still is a striking similarity and has a foundation for the source of the physical representation Acegikmo31 (talk) 05:08, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I must admit that this is the most civil discussion on MLP that I ever seen. I started off making fun but I also understand that trivia is really only connected to the people who make the connection. Unfortunately a foundation is not enough yet, but its a good start AND nobody is upset about it. 07:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll just leave it here: This was posted in september 2012 (note that MLP episode with crystal ponies came out 2 months later). Regarding two horns: a skin referencing ponies (Pink Pandoracorn) also depicts pandorian horned equines as two-horned ones, so it would be completely logical, that "pandorified" Rarity should also have two horns. Also i remember a comic that shipped Jack with Rarity back in 2012, but i can not find it anywhere now. Anyway, i nearly fell from my chair laughing (for real, i laughe like six or seven minutes straight) when i first encountered Queen Buttstallion, so intentionally or not, Gearbox made a damn hilarious joke. Sinael (talk) 15:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree that there are several fan references between rarity and buttstallion from before the episode aired. I believe it strenghtens the point that it was a pony reference in the begining just very subtle and when they chose to bring Buttstallion into the game they had seen the crystal ponies episode and decided 'Why not?' As a side note the pink pandoracorn may have been a joke on the fact some Bronies wear shirts with pony images on them, it would make a lot of sense seeing as the entire skin is based on Twilight Sparkle's color palette, Maya even recieves the pink stripes through her hair like Twilight's mane and tail. Several things may have just been minor humorous jokes to begin with but some of them such as Butt Stallion really did become more obvious once they were fleshed out. Acegikmo31 (talk) 19:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for leaving it here Sinael... I had no idea about the MLP stuff, only that MLP trivia was allowed and shouldn't be suppressed. Fry himself endorsed a MLP trivia (eventually) when I pointed it out, not even as liaison but as a alternate account. There is power in the talk page. 19:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Question; Does this post in the official borderlands facebook page confirms that butt stalion is based on rarity? link Yue Kuze 03:33 Jaunary, 7, 2014 (UTC) It confirms that fans base Butt Stallion on rarity and that Borderlands facebook approved the fan made joke. Why hasn't someone directly asked on either facebook or twitter? I mean, if really wondering. 10:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Asking on Twitter now. If Randy responds, I'll link it here. InfinitysCross (talk) 22:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Mmm hmm hmm Butt Stallion Mcraritypants.Percydercymercy2 (talk) 10:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC) There is more evidence in game however, I checked out Tiny Tina's van in the Torgue campaign DLC. Looks pretty ponyish to me... Doesn't comfirm anything though, just pushes it in the pony direction. 15:43, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Still disagree. It's a gender stereotype that children, little girls want to be princess and love ponies. That should be logic enough for the fact that Tina, while she may be insane and ballistics heavy, is still a little girl. InfinitysCross (talk) 03:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Everything you said just stated that it is probable that Tiny Tina knows of and adores My Little Pony, as a little girl. We already know the developers put it in the game under Gaige and logic follows that any princess and pony that Tina adores would include that. 05:29, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I doubt My Little Pony exists in the year 2850+ (As stated by a Savage in Sir Hammerlock Vs the Son of Crawmerax, this world takes place after that year). Liking ponies is a generic, thing; doesn't mean she likes a franchise. InfinitysCross (talk) 05:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) You have a point on the timeframe. I am only saying that a flying pony with a trailing rainbow makes probability that the developers are referencing My Little Pony. It, of course, proves nothing... but then again, they can say anything they want as far as what exists and what doesn't. Is there any answer from them on twitter on the subject yet? It has been a while. 06:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately not; I sent Randy another tweet yesterday, but with no response. I think it'd be safer to ask on the Gbx forums and take only answers from mods or devs. Do you have a Gbx Forum account? InfinitysCross (talk) 18:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC) This discussion is now OVER. GG all. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:45, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh that is cool... now we can all get back to our lives :D 04:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Race of Buttstallion Wimey? (talk) 04:45, July 18, 2015 (UTC)If Butt Stallion is basically a Unicorn with 2 Horns, then Shouldn't she be considered a "Twonicorn"(pronounced as 2-nicorn), and no I don't mean Bicorn because in European mythology the Bicorn or Bycorne was an Evil Canivourous Monster that was Part Cow/Part Panther with a Human-like Face and 2 Horns(because all Bovines have 2 Horns), which is probably why people started calling the 2-Horned Unicorn the Twonicorn, to try and help avoid confusing it for an Evil Creature which is what the Cow-like Monster is known for, my point is shouldn't Butt Stallion's species be considered a Twonicorn instead of a Unicorn, you know because of her 2 Horns?Wimey? (talk) 04:45, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :True, but her race is stated as "Pandoracorn" I changed the reference.Kgk4569 (talk) 22:55, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::As far as I am aware, the word "Pandoracorn" sits with a series of character skin designations that are effective in an out-of-universe context only. They are only taking a cue from Butt Stallion, not the other way around. Is there an in-game reference to justify this as a known species? -- WarBlade (talk) 06:24, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::True, but the only in game designation given to her is "Pony" (I went back and reviewed the Butt Stallion specific missions amd text). She isn't just a pony, nor can she be called a unicorn. The only thing that accurately defines her is the skin itself which has the picture of her likeness that labels her a Pandoracorn. While this may not be necessarily canon in the Borderlands Universe, the DLC itself is fantasy genre, which generally would sit outside of canon. The DLC has a handful that can't adequately be defined given the standard races buch as Spiderpants, the Sorcerer's Daughter, or Sir Reginald. Kgk4569 (talk) 12:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC)